


The Sweet Aroma of Love

by NtheDemon



Series: Agreement of Marriage [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Destroyed Shop, Falling In Love, Fashion Designer Changkyun, Florist Kihyun, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, Helpful Changkyun, M/M, Pictures, Robbery, Sad Kihyun, Silly Changkyun, Sweet Kihyun, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-11-17 02:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11265933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NtheDemon/pseuds/NtheDemon
Summary: In South Korea, when a male turns the age of 25 and you are single, you must get married. Parents get together and pick the perfect match for their sons. Sometimes it works, and sometimes they just have to deal with what hand they are dealt. But before they meet in person, they are given each other's phone numbers to get to know them before their first meeting... their wedding day.----------------------------------------------------------Kihyun was a kind man, he had a soft voice and looks that were from angels, he cared so much for animals and those that needed it. He was a florist who had a thriving business and many came to see the florist with the soft smile. He never cared to have a relationship with anyone really, he cared deeply for many, but never worried about himself in his personal life until his father came to see him for a dinner and letting him know that a life event was about to shake his entire world. His twenty fifth birthday was coming and since he was single, he was now eligble for an arranged marriage or risk jail time. Could he truly fall for a fashion designer he never met? Could he risk losing his shop and go to jail? What was Kihyun going to do?





	1. Petals in the Wind

**Author's Note:**

> Now it is time for the ever adorable Changki story to be told! <3

Yoo Kihyun was a sweet and kind soul, he cared more for his flowers and plants in his shop than he did most others, he knew he was a bit different but that was alright with him. He was a simple person that loved to sing to his flowers in the morning while he was watering, he made wonderful creations, and he enjoyed his life. He lived alone, he worked alone but after years of dealing with others in school and in his work, he enjoyed being alone. His life was going just the way he wanted and he was happy.. or so he thought. One afternoon while he was just finishing an vase arrangement for a birthday, his store phone rang disturbing his inner space, and when he reached over to answer it.

It was his father, he asked if he was able to come to dinner that night, which when Kihyun looked at his orders and schedule meant he could. So his father told him where to meet for the meal and Kihyun finished up his arrangement for his customer to pick up before closing his shop for the day. He would much rather sit with his plants and a hot cup of tea but his father never really asked him for much so he would please him by going to dinner. So he walked to his apartment to take a shower and wash off the grime from his day. He may not like to be around others but he did like to make sure he looked good, no matter what he was doing, he did rather enjoy looking the best he could. So after his shower Kihyun got dressed in simple black slacks, a lavender button up shirt, and his black suit jacket then he left for dinner to meet his father. 

Getting to the restaurant was a simple ten minute walk from Kihyun's home, he liked where he lived, it was in the general area for many things and he loved walking. It gave him a chance to think and even sing if the mood hit him just right, his mother always asked why he went into Floristry and not singing, which his answer was simple enough. Many could hear very talented singers all over, but flowers and plants don't, so he sings to his arrangements to help them grow. It made his entire day while he is singing to some of his plants, they sit up and look like they are paying attention to him. He enjoyed what he did even if he didn't have anyone to share it with, he liked being alone, but soon he would find out that he wasn't going to be alone anymore.

Walking into the restaurant, he told the hostess who he was looking for, and even though she smiled rather flirty in his direction all he cared about was seeing his father. Once he saw the older man, he gave a wave, before making his way over there completely ignoring the woman that was trying to keep his attention. After the hug he got when he greeted his father, they sat down and apparently the girl was still smiling over at Kihyun, "I still don't understand why you would rather sit with flowers than women." Kihyun snorted and laughed softly, "Flowers are more interesting and I thought we agreed that you were fine with me not even liking girls." His father chuckled and nodded his head, "I am, let's decide on dinner and then we will talk more." His son nodded his head and started looking at the menu before deciding what he was going to eat.

Once they ordered and their beverages came, Kihyun sipped his lemonade happily before his father cleared his throat, "So Yoo, I am sure you are wondering why I asked you to come to dinner." The florist nodded his head and just waited, "Your mother and I were hoping that you would realize what was coming next month but clearly it hasn't been brought to your attention. But your twenty fifth birthday is next month son.. and you are single." Kihyun almost dropped his entire glass on the table before catching it at the last minute. All he could do was stare in horror at his father who patted his hand trying to calm his son down, "Calm Yoo, your mother and I already found your match. His name is Lim Changkyun and here..." He pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to his son, "You know the law son, text him within twenty four hours." All Kihyun could do was nod his head and then their dinner came. They ate in mostly silence, Kihyun's brain running a mile a minute, he enjoyed his life of solitude but now he had to bring someone into his world.

After dinner, his father made him promise that he would contact his match in the morning, Kihyun had quite a bit to think about and he needed to get in the right mind set to talk to this other. He needed to be around his flowers in order to think properly, he wasn't sure he could learn to talk to someone else, to get to know them. But he also knew he couldn't lose his flower shop, it was his second home and he loved it there.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the following morning, Kihyun slowly woke up knowing he had to get to his shop to water his plants and begin his day, but when he reached for his phone he felt the paper that was laying on top. Letting out a huff of air, he licked his lips and looked at the number before putting it in his cellphone and stared at it trying to figure out what to do. He finally decided to send the first text before he went to take his shower to really wake up, he did make a promise to his father that he did have to keep.

 **ME:** Hello this is Yoo Kihyun, but please call me Kihyun, and I believe this is Lim Changkyun... how are you doing?

He slowly got out of bed, he wasn't sure if he was going to get a text back since it was still six am, but he heard his phone chime once he got to the bathroom so he turned around and picked up his phone.

 **CHANGKYUN:** Hey, you don't talk to many do you? Not that it is an issue but you clearly don't talk to others. And call me IM, it's my design name and just easier to say than my actual name.

Kihyun chuckled and changed the name in his phone before answering.

 **ME:** No I tend to prefer my flowers to actual people but since I am not really given a choice in the matter, I am trying the best I can.

 **IM:** I get that, my mother told me you were a florist so I am sure you don't deal with as many as I do, but thanks for trying.

 **ME:** What do you do? My father didn't let me know anything other than your name...

 **IM:** I am a fashion designer actually, I work under a few big names but I am making a name for myself so I am proud.

 **ME:** That is rather amazing IM, though I promise that I will not call you that for the rest of our lives, but for now it is fine.

 **IM:** That works for me so I am getting ready for work but can I get a selca once we are ready?

 **ME:** As long as I get one back, yes.

 **IM:** AWESOME! Let me get ready!

Kihyun giggled softly before going to get ready for his day, it would seem the man he was going to be tied with for the rest of his life was already proving interesting to say the least. After getting dressed and grabbing his coffee before heading to his shop, he remembered he had to send a selca to his fiance. So he fixed his hair slightly and took the selca to send it to Changkyun.

 **ME:** Off to work, I will talk with you later.

 **ME:**  

He didn't have to wait long at all for his reply.

 **IM:** Holy hell you are hot! I am shocked you had to fall in an arranged marriage cause damn...

 **ME:** Thank you, I believe it is your turn.

 **IM:** Oh yeah..

 **IM:**  

Kihyun's breath caught in his throat, how could one man be that unbelievably good looking! He knew he was handsome but Changkyun was completely out of this world.

 **ME:** My you are very very attractive, suddenly I am not really dreading this, not that you were a delight before.

 **IM:** Thanks! Yeah I am looking forward to getting to know you better too but I need to head off, got a deadline to meet.

 **ME:** I shall do the same, I have plants to water, can I text you later?

 **IM:** I would love it! Bye!

 **ME:** Goodbye for now.

Kihyun actually had a smile on his face as he made his way out of the apartment complex, it would seem that the Heavens above sent him his own perfect person that he didn't mind talking to and getting to know. Seemed his life was about to get rather interesting, and he was ready to hold on if it meant getting to know Changkyun. 


	2. Sweet Scent of Spring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In South Korea, when a male turns the age of 25 and you are single, you must get married. Parents get together and pick the perfect match for their sons. Sometimes it works, and sometimes they just have to deal with what hand they are dealt. But before they meet in person, they are given each other's phone numbers to get to know them before their first meeting... their wedding day.  
> \----------------------------------------------------------  
> It had been a full week since talking with Changkyun and Kihyun couldn't believe how much his life changed already. He had someone to talk to about his day, and hear about their's. He had someone to make him smile when he was having a rough day and he hoped he did the same for the fashion designer. It was a change in him, he even talked to his customers about his fiance while he was making their arrangements... it was all brand new for him and feelings that he was defiantly not used to.

Kihyun walked into his shop with a gentle smile on his face, it would seem that smiled stay permanently on his fair face, all thanks to a fashion designer with a rather funny sense of humor. Changkyun was becoming someone very important to the florist which was a brand new feeling for him, because he never really cared for others. He loved his parents and family, even cared for some of his customers, but he never wanted to truly talk to someone. He couldn't start his day fully without speaking with Changkyun, and he knew that he did make the designer's day better by talking with him. They had helped each other through rough days already and it had only been a week since they started talking. He was wondering why he had never met the other before, since they seemed to be the same two halves of the same soul, but he wasn't going to complain now.

Watering his plants before truly opening, he hummed a soft song like he always did, before he heard his phone chime meaning Changkyun just got up. Since he went into his shop about six every morning, he didn't message the designer right away, because sometimes the man had long nights and he didn't want to disturb his sleep that he needed. Pulling out his phone, a bright smile crossed his features, seeing the message he got.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 **IM:** So I dreamt of you last night, thought you wanted to know

 **IM:**  

 **ME:** I certainly hope it was a good dream

 **ME:**  

 **IM:** Of course it was.. it was you. Anyway, how is your morning going?

 **ME:** It is fine, my hydrenas are blowing wonderfully, how are you? 

 **IM:** Those are the fluffy flowers right?

 **ME:** Right! I am very proud of you for knowing that!

 **IM:** I am trying honestly, but flowers and plants are very important to you so I am learning.

 **ME:** I greatly appreciate that Changkyun, that means a lot! Anyway did you get your sketch in on time?

The night before his designer was struggling to complete a new idea on a new style skirt, but after talking together, he seemed to know where to go with it.

 **IM:** I did! Do you wanna see it? I took a picture with my phone hoping you want to see it...

 **ME:** I would love to see it and I will send one of my fluffy flowers

 **IM:** Awesome!

 **IM:**  

 **ME:** Oh wow Changkyun! That is truly amazing, wonderful job.

 **IM:** Thanks! I want my fluffy flowers now.

Kihyun chuckled and turned to his blue hydrena, "Okay you have to stand pretty for Changkyun please." He took the picture before sending it to his fiance.

 **ME:**  

 **IM:** That's so pretty! 

 **ME:** I think so too, it bloomed wonderfully, but I am going to go open my store and I know you need breakfast and shower before work.

 **IM:** You are starting to know me well XD! Alright I will go do all of that, text me later okay? 

 **ME:** You know I will, go get ready for your day my IM, I will talk to you soon.

 **IM:** Bye my Kihyunie!

Kihyun couldn't stop the happy giggle that happened, he would have been shocked if he was told that he would already be falling so hard for his fiance that he hadn't met before but here he was. He was looking forward to hearing from Changkyun each day and it made his day bright just by being in it. He wasn't sure what the protocol was of telling someone that you loved them outside of the family, he had never felt this way before but when he turned to his computer to turn it on, he picked his phone up and sent a text to his fiance.

 **ME:** I just want you to know, that I am falling very much in love with you, you don't have to say it back but I needed you to know.

He set his phone down and let out a huff of air, he knew Changkyun was probably in the shower, but he needed to say it and he felt a weight lift off of him. When he turned to turn on the rest of his lights, he heard his phone chime, and the biggest smile he ever had appeared on his face.

 **IM:** I love you too Kihyun, more than I thought in such a quick time, but I completely and totally love you too.


	3. Broken Vase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In South Korea, when a male turns the age of 25 and you are single, you must get married. Parents get together and pick the perfect match for their sons. Sometimes it works, and sometimes they just have to deal with what hand they are dealt. But before they meet in person, they are given each other's phone numbers to get to know them before their first meeting... their wedding day.  
> \----------------------------------------------------------  
> It was three weeks since he began texting Changkyun and Kihyun couldn't be happier. He never realized how much he needed someone in his life, well someone as amazing as the designer. Everything was going perfectly, he was packing up his small home to move into Changkyun's home. His future was looking bright and wonderful until he got a call in the middle of the night by the police.

Three weeks had passed since he started talking to the talented designer with the perfect smile, three weeks since his entire life had changed, and three weeks since he had fallen completely and totally in love. Kihyun was to sure when it happened, but he couldn't imagine a single day without Changkyun in it, and soon he won't have to. He was in the process of boxing up his home to move into his love's more spacious one, he did love his little home that he built, but he knew that moving meant he could build an amazing home with Changkyun at his side. It was a new and rather scary experience but it was something that he knew he wanted more than anything else in the entire world.

It was in the middle of the night when he got the phone call, it had only been a couple of hours since he and his love said goodnight to each other, but the call he got was far from pleasant. It was the police informing him that his little shop was thrashed because robbers struck, everything he worked so hard for was gone in the middle of the night and they wanted him down there for questions and to file a report. So Kihyun got out of bed feeling numb but making sure he grabbed his phone before he pulled one of his hoodies over his head and off he went to his shop hoping that it wasn't as bad as he thought.

No what he thought was nothing compared to what he saw, everything... everything was smashed and his beautiful plants were destroyed. His cooler where he held his flowers was smashed and all his flowers were ruined, Kihyun truly wanted to cry. He didn't have much, he knew that, but this shop was something he was so proud of and he worked so hard in it and now it was gone. He answered questions on auto pilot as he wandered around his store trying to see what he could do but right now he couldn't think so he pulled out his phone and messaged his fiance knowing he was asleep but he needed him desperately.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 **ME:** Its all gone... everything.... gone....

Kihyun sent the message not knowing if he would get a reply back, Changkyun had worked back to back night on deadlines but he was hoping he would answer.. he needed his rock. And sure enough he heard his phone chime knowing it was his love.

 **IM:** What's gone? What happened Kihyunnie?

 **ME:** Robbers broke into my shop and destroyed everything... even my plants....

 **ME:**  

 **IM:** Oh no! I am so sorry Kihyun! Is there anything you can save?

Kihyun let out a soft whimper, his dark eyes moved around to his destroyed plants, trying not to let the despair get to him.

 **ME:** I think so... I will try....

 **IM:** You can, I know that your plants are waiting for you to help them, just rescue what you can and we will put them in our greenhouse.

Another wonderful thing his designer was doing before they got married, he knew how much plants and flowers meant to Kihyun that he was building a greenhouse for Changkyun to learn and Kihyun to grow his plants happily.

 **ME:** I will do my best....

 **IM:**  

 **IM:** I believe you in, keep that head high, and know that I love you.

 **ME:**  

 **ME:** I love you too Chagkyunie, thank you for being amazing.

 **IM:** Your happiness is my job! I can't have my flower fairy upset  <3

Kihyun actually giggled and smiled softly, his fiance got to calling him his flower fairy because of his looks and the way he can make beautiful creations out of anything. He really loved the man on the other phone, truly and completely.

 **ME:** Thank you for always being able to make me smile, I love you so much my muse. I will talk to you soon, get some sleep.

 **IM:** Text me if you need me okay? I will answer, I love you!

 **ME:** I promise I will, sleep time now.

He couldn't stop his smile as he slid his phone back into his hoodie pocket and began cleaning up his store and saving everything that he could. After hours had passed and he saw that it was getting light outside which meant it was morning. He stretched his arms out, he still had a lot of work to do but he saved as many plants as he could before he heard a knock on the smashed door frame. Looking up, he saw the woman that ran the coffee house across the street slowly walk in with a cup of coffee and a bag in her hands. "I heard what happened and I couldn't let you deal with this mess alone. We are family on this block and I love seeing all your gorgeous flowers and plants in the windows so how about we get this place cleaned up?" Kihyun wasn't sure if he wanted to cry from sheer happiness but she handed him the items and told him to sit and warm up while she swept.

It took only a couple more hours to get most of the mess cleaned up, the bookstore owner sent his tallest worker to help Kihyun board up the windows and doors, and the hobby store next to him told him that he could use whatever he needed to get his store back in running because when you attacked one of them then you attacked all of them. Kihyun had never felt such warmth and happiness, after everything was taken care of and the plants he saved were re-potted and watered, he went to go home with the other shop owners saying that they will keep a strict eye on his shop to make sure everything was fine. And after one long night that would have destroyed him, Kihyun felt warmth and happiness because people cared about his little shop after all.

Pulling out his phone after he took a shower and laid in his bed, he sent a text to his love, letting him know he was home.

 **ME:** I am back home, many of the shop owners in the neighborhood heard what happened and helped me clean and board up my shop until my insurance figures out what to do. But I love you so much, thank you for giving me strength.

His love must have just woken up because he answered right away.

 **IM:** I love you too my little fairy, keep that head held high for me.

Kihyun grinned and nodded before he let sleep take him with dreams of being in Changkyun's arms and being with his love.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In South Korea, when a male turns the age of 25 and you are single, you must get married. Parents get together and pick the perfect match for their sons. Sometimes it works, and sometimes they just have to deal with what hand they are dealt. But before they meet in person, they are given each other's phone numbers to get to know them before their first meeting... their wedding day.  
> \----------------------------------------------------------  
> It was the day before his twenty fifth birthday, it was the day before he was getting married to someone he has not truly met yet. But it was a day Kihyun was looking forward to because he knew without a single doubt in his mind that his future was with the fashion designer. He couldn't wait to meet and marry Lim Changkyun and spend the rest of his life with him.

Kihyun was looking at his now empty home, he had just sent the last of his boxes across town to Changkyun's home and soon to be his home also. He was getting married tomorrow, he was getting married to someone he had never physically met but after the month he texted with him and the gorgeous selcas that he received, he knew without a doubt that Lim Changkyun was where his soul was kept. Kihyun still couldn't believe a month ago all he had was his little shop and his plants, now he was getting a husband and a best friend all wrapped up in one person. He was truly and unbelievably lucky, and he was truly blessed knowing that he had love and laughter in his life now. Feeling his phone buzz in his pocket, Kihyun couldn't stop the happy grin come on his face knowing exactly who it was.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 **IM:** Thinking hard about me?

 **ME:** I was just thinking how unbelievably lucky I am to have you in my life.

 **IM:** You flirt  <3 and I am the lucky one little fairy, are you going to your shop and then the hotel?

 **ME:** Yes, I have a couple of orders I need to finish and then my parents are meeting up with me to go to the hotel. Are you almost finished there?

 **IM:** Yup! Just got the last bit of the design done and the one taking over for me for a couple of weeks is already scared of me so I am good.

 **ME:** Behave dear, I am sure he is nervous enough without you helping that.

 **IM:** I am, I told him to call if he messed up to bad and needed me to dig his grave.

Kihyun snorted and shook his head, another thing that they both had in common was they liked their work to be their's and he knew Changkyun didn't want to let someone work for him unless he had to but their honeymoon and getting settled was more important. Kihyun's parents were actually going to run his shop while he was away, he left detail lists on how to do everything and even step by step pictures on how to make some of his more simple arrangements. It would have to do until he got back from spending two full weeks with the love of his life.

 **ME:** Try harder love, anyway I am going to go completely what needs to be done and then I will talk to you soon. Text when you get to the hotel okay?

 **IM:** Fine I will be nicer to the little gnome, and yes! I will text when I get to the hotel. I love you very much my flower fairy!

 **ME:** I love you too my muse! See you soon!

Kihyun couldn't stop the excitement that coursed through him, he still couldn't believe that he was getting married tomorrow to the most wonderful man on the whole planet. He picked up his small bag that he packed for tonight for the hotel and set on his way, he had to return his keys to the landlord and he knew his parents had his suit so he was all set for the exciting day tomorrow. So off he went, he had two orders to do and one he was putting together for Changkyun's mother since it was proper to bring flowers to a meeting of parents and yes this wasn't like he would have thought how he was meeting his new in laws but he was still going to make something for his mother in law.

Walking into his shop, he couldn't stop the bright smile on his face, it was completely redone thanks to his insurance but the neighborhood shops around him. Each helped him piece his shop back together and it was even more beautiful than what it was originally. And he knew it would become even greater when Changkyun came to see it himself, he knew his love wanted to add his own touch to what he had and Kihyun was more than willing to share it with him because they were going to be one and what he had.. he wanted his muse to have also. He never wanted to share any of his plants or his flowers with anyone but he knew that his designer would treat them in the same manner that he does. Once he got to work the time flew by and he decided to send a picture to his love of what he made his soon to be mother in law, in hopes that he would like it.

 **ME:** I made your mother something... tell me what you think?

 **ME:**  

 **IM:** I think you are going to make my mother cry, in a good way I mean, that is lovely. And I made something for your mother, care to see?

 **ME:** Please!

 **IM:**  

Kihyun couldn't stop the way his jaw dropped when seeing the picture, his love was truly talented, and he couldn't believe that he was all his.

 **ME:** I am not going to be the only one that makes a mother cry tonight, that is spectacular love. She is going to love it very much, and speaking of I see my parents pull up so I will see you tomorrow!

 **IM:** Yes I just got a call from my parents saying they were pulling up also so I shall see your gorgeous self tomorrow, I can't wait to marry you!

 **ME:** I can't wait to marry you either! I will text when I am all settled for the night, I expect the same from you!

 **IM:** You know it! I love you flower fairy!

 **ME:** I love you too my muse!

Kihyun looked up seeing his parents smiling proudly at him as he turned off all the lights in the shop before walking out to them so he could lock the door. His father took the flower arrangement he made for his future mother in law while his mother wrapped him in a hug, "We are so happy for you little Kihyunnie." Kihyun grinned happily and nodded his head, "Let's get me married!" His parents clapped happily and off they went to the hotel where the ceremony would be held. When they got to the hotel, he was told to get out and go inside while they got his suit and their bags to go check in. Kihyun took his flower arrangement with slightly trembling fingers, when did he get so nervous, but he did what he was told and walked into the lobby that looked far to grand for someone like him and waited. Before he could think to much, he saw a couple walk towards him with warm smiles, the same smile he fell in love with and he knew it was Changkyun's parents. After he bowed and offered the flower arrangement to his future mother in law, he was wrapped in a hug by the both of them, welcoming them into their family. Changkyun's mother wiped tears from her eyes and thanked him more than once for the arrangement before he was called to go to his room for the night to relax. He felt rather warm and very loved knowing he was welcomed by his new family.

After an hour had passed, he heard his phone go off, slowly rolling to where he had it plugged in, a big smile crossed his face seeing his love's name.

 **IM:** Your mother cried when I handed her the scarf, and then she hugged me, it was rather interesting. Your father welcomed me and told me I better take care of you. Also thank you for making my mother smile so beautifully, she loves the flowers.

 **ME:** I am so happy my mother loved her gift and your father welcomed me, saying I was perfect for you. And I am so happy your mother loved her flowers so much.

**IM:**

**IM:** Try to get some sleep my love, I can't wait to marry you tomorrow! I love you very much!

 **ME:**  

 **ME:** I will do my very best! I love you so much and I can not wait to marry you! Good night my muse!

 **IM:** Good night my flower fairy!

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morning came with a rush of activity but Kihyun felt the thrum of excitement knowing that today was the day that he was not only going to meet Changkyun but marry him. He awoke to a knock on his door and when he answered his breakfast was wheeled in with a message for him to hurry and eat before his stylist came for him to get ready for the wedding. He nodded and ate with a bright smile on his face before he heard his phone chime knowing it was his almost husband.

 **IM:** HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH AND I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE AND MARRY YOU!!!!!

 **IM:**  

 **ME:** THANK YOU! I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE AND MARRY YOU EITHER! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!

 **ME:**  

Kihyun giggled happily has he finished his breakfast and heard another knock on his door before a woman came in with a big bag then she turned to Kihyun with a smile on her face. "My you are a looker, this will be wonderful, and you are going to look amazing for that cutie downstairs that can't stop talking about you." The florist blushed but giggled happily before walking to her and sitting so she could begin her work. It took an hour for his hair to be perfect before he was told to get into his suit and come back to her to make sure his hair hadn't moved. When he came back, he heard his stylist gasp softly, "Damn honey, you are gonna have to make sure you don't kill that poor soul." She winked and offered to take a picture for his fiance before she left him, he agreed and handed over his phone for her to take it. Once she did, his eyes widened and he couldn't stop smiling, he knew he was ready and after thanking her once more.. he was left alone so he sent it to his love.

 **ME:** All ready to marry the love of my life!

 **ME:**  

It didn't take long to get the reply back from his love...

 **IM:** You look truly perfect! In every single way, I can not believe that you are mine! And I am all ready too...

 **IM:**  

Kihyun's breath caught, his love was the perfect one, he was truly beautiful.

 **ME:** You are breathtaking my love, completely breathtaking. And it is just an hour until you are all mine! I can't wait!

 **IM:** Me either! See you soon flower fairy!

 **ME:** See you soon my muse!

Right then his parents came in, his father took his phone and he smiled brightly at the both of them before they hugged their son then left him alone to his thoughts. He never thought he would be here in his life, never thought he would be getting married but he knew that Lim Changkyun was where his entire heart and future laid so he was no scared at all to take this jump with his love. And when it was time, his father came to get him and they made the walk to the chapel, his breath caught seeing the gorgeous flowers and colors around the room, knowing it symbolized himself and his love. Everything was truly beautiful and when he walked to the alter he let out a soft breath before turning to the door that was closed knowing his love was behind it.

When the music cued, Kihyun bit his bottom lip, and then Changkyun was revealed and he truly felt the earth completely tilt. The gorgeous selcas that he received in the last month were nothing compared to the vision walking towards him with a smile on his face. When they got in front of each other, both reached out and traced the jawline of their love before the priest started the ceremony. Kihyun's eyes never left Changkyun's, they exchanged rings and beamed smiles at the other when vows were said. Then they were told to turn to the audience, "I have the wonderful privilege to announce for the first time, Yoo Kihyun-Changkyun and Lim Changkyun! You may know kiss your husband!" The crowd cheered before Kihyun felt his husband's strong arm pull him to his own body and his lips were captured in the most perfect first kiss he had ever had in his entire life. Once they broke a part, they grinned at each other, "I love you my little husband." And that made Kihyun giggle, "And I love you too my bigger husband." Hearing his love life was something he would love hearing for the rest of his life.

Because no matter what came their way, they could face anything as long as they had each other. 


End file.
